Crystal Wings
Description The game is a fantasy action and rpg style game set in a futuristic world where darkness has fallen across the whole world. Gameplay The game allows you to pick a male or female character and also choose a gem that will represent your powers and abilities E.g. picking the topaz could allow for power over electricity or the ruby fire etc etc. As you progress throughout the game you would gain more control over your powers as well as new ablities to be gained and also as the ability of flight by manifesting your gem's power as wings. Gems and powers Diamond:Has the powers that all other gems had but not quite as strong as well as powerful flight ability and the power of transparency. Topaz:Has control over electrical power and allows the user to cloak themselves in or become electricity. Ruby:Has power over fire and allows the user to create many things with fire and also to become fire or cloaked in fire themselves. Amethyst:Has power over poisonous materials and can generate a powerful toxin at will as well as giving the user immunity to all poisons. Onyx:Gives power over darkness but causes the user to become corrupted and evil (Forbidden/Sealed Gem) Opal:Gives power over light but causes the user to act sort of...different (Sealed Gem) Gem classification Dead/Drained Gem: A gem which has had it's powers long-since lost or drained. New Gem: A gem which has just had it's powers imbued onto it and thusly has no wielder or increased powers to speak of. Ancient Gem: A gem which has long since been forgotten/lost and has thusly gained immense power from being able to stand the test of time. Sealed Gem: A gem which has been labeled as dangerous to wield and thusly has had it's powers sealed however these gems are rare as most gems never become classed as dangerous enough for them to be sealed or the seals are broken by the death/incapacitation of the sealer. Forbidden Gem: This is a sealed gem which continued to gain power even while the seal was intact and was thusly hidden within a sacred ground in an attempt to strengthen the seal and thusly halt the gems power completely Amplifier Gem: A gem which has the ability to increase the power of any other gems in sometimes unknown ways, they can possibly be sealed because of the amount of power they give the affected gem. Guardians Each gem has a Guardian to protect it from harm and corruption. Here some classes are listed. Stable Guardian:A guardian able to withstand any attack without giving an inch but also able to use devastating attacks,They are incredibly slow though so the gems they protect are hidden well Jumpy Guardian:A guardian that can't stand still. They are incredibly fast with low attack power but suffer from very weak defensive abilities. Burst Guardian:A guardian with high attack and low defense but is also prone to going berserk. Dragonfire guardian:High power guardians which have fire as their lifeblood. Rogue Guardian: A guardian which has lost control or beeen tainted by the darkness.They have lost their cores and are now mindless golems filled with dark power Dark Beings These are some of the creatures/deities would feature as enemies,mini bosses etc. Shadow Hound:A creature that is comprised of darkness,Average strength but they are normally fought in packs of 5-6. Shadow Ripper:A creature whose body is comprised of shadow,It has claws that are made of solid darkness.Higher-than-average strength and normally hunt alone but can be found in groups of 2-3. Shadow Howler:A creature who shrieks at nearby animals,No offensive ability,Used to alert other shadow creatures of the players presence.Low strength only encountered alone but grouped with Hounds and Rippers nearby. Shadow Breaker:A creature comprised of shadows,Contains a shard of the onyx's power,Has immense attack and defense abilities.(Sub-Boss) Bosses These are some bosses which would be encountered within the game Shadow Behemoth: Encountered in first temple, Has high attack and defense,average speed and is weak to elemental attacks. Shadow Bomber: Encountered in Second Temple, Has low defense and defense,High speed and is weak to physical attacks. Darkened Wonderer: Encountered in Corrupted Ruins, Has High attack and defense, Average speed and is weak to attacks with the light element. Category:Game Planning Category:Old Ideas